Little Surprises
by a1y-puff
Summary: Fuji’s birthday was so close, yet Tezuka didn’t seems to prepare anything at all. but of course Tezuka wouldn't miss Fuji's b'day just like that. TezuFuji. Oneshot. fluff. dun like it, dun read it, and dun flame on it XD


Title: Little Surprises  
Author: a1y-puff  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Characters: Tezuka/Fuji  
Prompt: #31. Moment  
Genre: a little of drama, perhaps? and fluff  
Word Count:  
Rating: G  
Summary: Fuji's birthday was so close, yet Tezuka didn't seems to prepare anything at all  
Warnings: Possible OOC-ness due to growing up (coz people change XD)  
Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other. Prompt belongs to "50scenes". Only the plot is mine xp 

A/N: Alright, I'm totally hectic these days, but there is NO WAY I would miss Fuji's b'day, ne? It's once every four years after all XD  
I was thinking to make a fanart but I don't have much time to draw and color, so I forced my brain to find a muse for a fic, and here is the forced muse... this fic is somehow related to "Bittersweet", you can find it in my profile page, though it's not really necessary since this isn't a sequel.

Oh, and **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI!**

p.s: I have no idea whether Fuji was born in 1984, 1988 or 1992, but let's just assume Fuji was the same age as me (this is a fanfic after all!)

* * *

**LITTLE SURPRISES**

* * *

It was less than a week before Fuji's birthday. This year was a leap year, so Fuji got his birth_day_ this year. And he was going to turn twenty too; he would turn legal. Many of his friends and family were excited for Fuji's birthday this year, and kept telling him to hold a part at his birthday, but Fuji politely declined, telling everyone he got a work to do on his birthday (he worked part-time as a photographer for a magazine while studying photography and had been promised a full-time job in the very same magazine once he graduate) and promised them to held a party on Saturday or Sunday instead. 

That was, of course, a lie.

He didn't have any works to do on Friday. Hell, who would accept a job on their birthdays? He had already specifically asked for a day off that day, so he would only have to attend his classes. He had plan for that day. He wanted to celebrate his twentieth birthday with someone special.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Now, that reminded him. His birthday was just a few days away, but Tezuka didn't seem to prepare anything at all. Normally, people preparing for surprises would act a little suspiciously, wouldn't they? Like, maybe they would be away for more than usual, or secretly answer phone calls or whatever; that they would seem to have an affair, but not for Tezuka. Fuji didn't catch any unusual behavior from his partner.

One possibility was that Tezuka was really good at moving in secret, OR, he simply did _not_ prepare anything. Fuji bitterly thought the second possibility was more Tezuka-like. It had been five years since Fuji was sure both of them were more than friends, and it had been around two years they had been roommates—and more, for that matter, and Fuji had known by heart that Tezuka was not the romantic type. He could count with one hand the times that Tezuka ever worded his affection to Fuji; let alone giving Fuji surprises.

Even if there were times where Fuji wished Tezuka would act more like a lover, somehow, Tezuka always managed to erase all of his worries and convince Fuji that he was loved in one way or another, so Fuji didn't mind.

It's not like he could stop loving Tezuka anyway.

"I'm home," Fuji heard the familiar voice and the sound of the door closing. He then stood up from the sofa and went to the door to greet his roommate; _his_ Tezuka.

"Welcome home," Fuji greeted, smiling. He helped Tezuka to take off his coat and hung it. Tezuka looked tired. Well, Fuji knew that today was one of those hectic days for Tezuka wherein he had to attend his full-day classes, worked in some assignments, and did his part-time job as a professor's assistant in his university.

Fuji led Tezuka to the couch and Tezuka promptly sat down and rested his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. He was very tired. Fuji then took his glasses off and gently massaging the bridge of his nose. Tezuka grunted softly as he was enjoying the comfort that Fuji offered.

"Feel better?" Fuji asked.

"Hn," was the only answer that escaped Tezuka's lips. But Fuji knew that tone of gratefulness too well, that it made him smile.

"Go and take a bath. Dinner will be ready soon," Fuji said as he ushered Tezuka to the bathroom. Tezuka showed no resistance and just obeyed Fuji.

As soon as Fuji was sure Tezuka had relaxed in the bath, Fuji went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. As he started cooking, he couldn't help but to stifle a laugh at a random thought that came to his mind.

He felt like a wife.

-x-X-x-

"Say, Tezuka, can you come home earlier this Friday?" Fuji asked in the middle of dinner time. Tezuka paused from sipping his water and glanced at the lithe man seated across him.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked, knowing that day was Fuji's once-every-four-years birthday.

"Mm, not really. I just want you to be home early so we could spend more time together," he smiled as innocently as ever.

Tezuka was silent for a moment or two before finally answered, "I will." And Fuji just smiled in response. It was true, Fuji didn't want to go anywhere, considering their income as part-timers isn't so big, though enough to pay for their daily needs. Spending more time with Tezuka would be enough for his birthday, Fuji mused.

-x-X-x-

As long as Fuji could remember, it had always been him who took almost every initiative for almost everything in their relationship. It was him, who five years ago secretly slipped in a valentine's chocolate for Tezuka, which seemed to be the start of their relationship.

It was also him, who was the first to hold Tezuka's hand, just to make sure if the taller boy had the same feeling as him. There was never a confession afterwards, but Fuji knew that they both knew what they meant to each other. After all, they did not really need words.

Though it would be nice to hear an "I love you" for once in a while…

Fuji stared at the candles he just bought. Well, he planned to have a simple candlelight dinner at home on his birthday. Actually he would love to take Tezuka to a fancy restaurant, though he doubted his lover would like the idea. So if he wanted anything romantic, this was the least he could do, since there was 0.47 percent chance of Tezuka preparing anything romantic for him; or at least that was according to Inui's data.

You see, Tezuka was too passive to initiate anything romantic, so Fuji wouldn't count on that. And don't forget the fact that Fuji was NOT a girl; he didn't feel such a big need to be treated romantically by Tezuka (though the thought had teased his mind several times). He was also a man. If need be, _he _would be the one to prepare something romantic for both of them.

He could treat Tezuka as his _girl,_he thought, as a smirk was formed on his face.

His train of thought was cut in the middle by the incessant ringing of his cellphone. He promptly reached a hand to grab his cellphone on the table. It was a call from one of his colleagues.

"Hai, Fuji's here."

"Fuji-kun, we really need your help now!" came a desperate voice of his colleague to Fuji's ears.

"What kind of help?" he asked suspiciously. Of course, he wouldn't want to be called for some extra works. He even skipped his last class so he could go shopping for the needs of tonight's little party.

"Well, you see, Kunieda got a little accident. He fell off the stairs and injured his leg. We can't re-schedule the photo shoot session since Rina-chan is sooo busy, and she only accept Kunieda or _you_as the photographer or she won't model for us. So could you please come?"

"Actually, I would love to, Yamada-san. But you know I have especially asked for a day-off today, right? I have something to do…"

"Pleeeease?" Yamada begged. "I promised it won't take too long, okay?"

"But—"

"You'll get extra payment for this."

"Well, that's not the problem, but…"

"Please, Fuji-kun! Only you can help us. It will be finished before dinner?" Yamada tried to convince Fuji.

Seriously, Fuji didn't want to go. He still had a lot to do. He had to set up the dining table and cook for dinner. But somehow, he felt pity for Yamada's desperate voice. Beside, if he were to reject this while people needed him, it wouldn't make a good impression for him and the promised full-time job might be re-considered and that was not good.

"Alright," Fuji sighed.

As soon as Yamada thanked him and ended the conversation, Fuji sent Tezuka an email, telling the bespectacled boy that he had some urgent business and he would probably late for dinner but he would try to come back ASAP. And he couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed when Tezuka shortly answered 'ok' as if it was no big deal.

Sighing, Fuji snapped his cellphone close, put the box of candles on top of his drawers, grabbed his bag and coat, and then left the house.

He had lied to his friends that he had a job to do on his birthday, and now he really got it. he was partially amused, though he was also annoyed by this so-called 'karma'.

-x-X-x-

Fuji stomped up the stairs to his apartment. He was irritated. The photoshoot took longer than expected and it was almost nine already. The little birthday present from the staffs did help a little on reducing Fuji's anger, but he was still slightly annoyed that his romantic dinner plan with Tezuka was ruined.

Over an hour ago, he had called Tezuka, and the taller boy said that he would take care of dinner. Fuji tried to cheer himself up that, hey, having dinner with Tezuka's home cooking wouldn't be bad…

Fuji fumbled with his spare key in his pocket as he arrived at his apartment door. As soon as he unlocked the door and opened it, the first thing he saw was Tezuka, standing on the doorway, as if expecting his arrival. And well, he was wearing… an apron. It was Fuji's baby blue apron that he used to wear while cooking. Tezuka wouldn't buy an apron, after all.

"Welcome home," Tezuka said with a straight face as he walked closer and without a word, he spread his arms a little, and pulled the lithe boy into his embrace.

Fuji was surprised. Tezuka didn't usually display his affection like this. Fuji couldn't help but wondering if anything went wrong.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked.

"Nothing…" he replied. But after three seconds, he sighed at Fuji's ear and mumbled, "The fish burned a little…"

Fuji was silent for a second, before he finally chuckled in amusement. Tezuka did surprise him sometimes... with his failed attempt to do little things like this for Fuji.

He patted Tezuka's back and said, "If only a little, I can fix it."

"Hn," was Tezuka's only reply. He then helped Fuji to take off his coat and hung it on the nearby hanger. "Do you want to eat now or take a bath first?" Tezuka asked.

"Hmm, maybe I'll take a bath first. I'm really tired. They sure now how to ruin someone's once-every-four-years birthday," Fuji muttered with a slight hint of annoyance as he leaned his forehead against Tezuka's chest; though his ever-present smile was still there.

Tezuka said nothing upon noticing the hint. Instead, he patted Fuji's head twice, and let the shorter boy snuggled closer for a while.

"You should take a bath," he finally said as he ushered Fuji to the bathroom. "I will finish preparing dinner," he added.

Fuji nodded and did as his Tezuka said. Before sliding into the bathroom though, he glanced at Tezuka who was walking to the kitchen. The image of Tezuka with apron, standing in the kitchen and preparing dinner _for him_, really feed Fuji's amusement, and he couldn't help but stifled a laugh at the random thought that came to his mind.

"What are you laughing at?" Tezuka asked upon seeing Fuji was chuckling instead of going into the bathroom.

"Nothing, it's just…" Fuji chuckled a little more, "I feel like having a wife," he finally said.

Tezuka glared at the statement, while Fuji just laughed it off and went into the bath.

-x-X-x-

The dining room was dim. The table set-up was simple, yet Fuji saw three candles, standing graciously on the dining table.

They were the candles Fuji bought earlier.

"I found them on your drawers," Tezuka suddenly showed up behind him, holding a bowl of a steaming soup.

"And you set it up, for me," Fuji continued as he smiled at the candles; the flame was dancing gracefully while spreading its light to the dimmed room.

"I thought you would want that," Tezuka added as he put the bowl on the table, together with some other dishes he had prepared.

"Thanks," Fuji said as took a seat in front of the table. There were miso soup and some kind of grilled fishes. Simple dishes for a birthday, but that just so Tezuka-like and it made him smile. Never mind they were simple. Tezuka cooked for him, which was rare. That was enough present for Fuji.

Tezuka took a seat across of Fuji (he had taken off his apron) and he put a small box in front of Fuji as he said, "Happy birthday," with his usual poker face.

Curious, Fuji didn't wait to open his present. Tezuka didn't seem to object, so he gleefully untied the blue ribbon, and what he found inside the little box was a bit unexpected.

There was a silver ring, with _their _initial carved on it.

Fuji's eyes fluttered open. He stared at the ring and then at Tezuka's expressionless face. Fuji was sure this ring wasn't cheap.

"I don't know what to say," Fuji started, "I'm very happy, but isn't this… expensive?"

"It was a reasonable price," Tezuka replied, "and I've been saving for that," he added.

Fuji was silent for a moment, before a smile return to his face. "Really?" he asked, "since when have you been saving?"

Really, Fuji was curious. He knew Tezuka had the habit of thinking way ahead, and he was curious, just how far Tezuka's thought was, when it concerned him. So Fuji waited for Tezuka to answer, as he gazed to the hazel orbs.

"Since the first time I asked you to move in with me," Tezuka simply stated.

Then it had been around two years. Had Tezuka really planned to give a ring on his twentieth birthday since two years ago?

Fuji stared at Tezuka, his gaze was softer as a very gentle smile formed on his face.

"Then," Fuji said, as he held the ring up to his face, "I suppose this ring doesn't mean a mere accessory?" he asked.

Tezuka stared back at Fuji's eyes. Trying to hold back the rushing blood to his cheek, Tezuka managed to keep a straight face as he took the ring from Fuji's hand, and gently slipped it into Fuji's left ring's finger.

"You know what this means," he simply stated.

Fuji looked through Tezuka's eyes, and he was certain of what Tezuka's eyes were saying. Fuji then stood up and leaned to land a chaste kiss on Tezuka's lips.

"Thank you," Fuji said as he couldn't help the overflowing feeling inside him. And as Tezuka slightly smiled back at him, Fuji once again gazed into the hazel eyes, and that was when he realized something he seemed to forget.

He remembered why he never felt insecure even if Tezuka hardly worded his feeling towards him. He remembered the reason why he never actually needed words to assure that he was being loved by this man.

Because Tezuka's eyes always said a lot more than any words could.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N:** Gaaah I finally finish this!!this is another last-minute project of mine... I just finished typing this, just now!! I haven't had much time lately, but lucky I finally able to finish this!!  
anyway, I hope this one isn't too crappy, considering how I was working on this in the middle of the night when I was laking of sleep, and I was in a rush typing the ending  
please leave your reviews! If u dun like it, then dun flame ne, coz I'll ignore any flames! Tho con-crit are welcomed 

P.S: as for **"The Smiling Mermaid"**, I haven't got the 2nd chappie back from my beta, so please be patient and wait a little longer, ne?


End file.
